<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gala Couture by Opal_little_penguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462788">Gala Couture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_little_penguin/pseuds/Opal_little_penguin'>Opal_little_penguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, hyped af, i was hyped, slow clap for myself, so this came out in about 45 mins, wrote this back when Fairy Gala was announced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_little_penguin/pseuds/Opal_little_penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One trip back to Afterglow Savannah with Leona Kingscholar later, and he realized what he should and shouldn't have done.</p><p>(I'm suck at summarizing pls don't trust this summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar/MC, Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gala Couture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result when you were too high for one day. One day guys, I have no idea how it turned out like this.</p><p>Ờ thì viết khi high các bạn ạ, đừng bắt bẻ gì nhé huhu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lễ hội Thần Nông tổ chức vào ngày lập xuân đầu tiên trong năm là một trong những ngày hội quan trọng nhất của Thảo nguyên Chiều tà. Đây là ngày mà người dân ở đây cầu chúc các vị tiên mùa xuân một năm an lành, và cầu nguyện cho một năm thiên tai bay tán mùa màng bội thu.</p><p>Kì nghỉ xuân năm nay, học sinh giám sát được Leona mời (bếch) về Thảo nguyên Chiều tà chơi. Leona ngoài miệng bảo dắt cậu về chơi với Cheka cho hắn rảnh việc lo chuyện khác, trong tâm nghĩ gì thì đố ai biết cho được.</p><p>Ruggie thì hí hửng hơn, cậu ta lôi học sinh giám sát ra một góc thì thầm trước khi bước qua Gương thần để về nhà.</p><p>“Trang phục tế thần của Hoàng gia đẹp lắm đấy nhé, nhớ chụp lại cho tui xem đó.” Rồi chạy biến trước khi học sinh giám sát kịp hỏi thêm bất kì điều gì.</p><p>Sẵn nói luôn, Grim đã được Jack bế về nhà mình chơi xuân rồi, nghe bảo hai đứa em trai của cậu ta thích mèo cực kì. </p><p>Và thế là bây giờ học sinh giám sát đang lăn lộn trong phòng nghỉ của khách với Cheka. Căn phòng phải rộng gấp bốn gấp năm lần phòng ngủ của cậu ở Kí túc xá tồi tàn và ngập tràn ánh nắng cùng gió mát, còn tấm nệm ngủ thì êm hết chỗ chê. Cheka nằm cạnh học sinh giám sát cười khúc khích.</p><p>“Chính Hoàng thúc Leona đã chọn căn phòng này cho anh đó nhé, đây là nơi ngắm cảnh đẹp nhất trong những căn phòng khách ở đây á.”</p><p>Trong khi học sinh giám sát còn đang suy nghĩ, nhóc sư tử đã tự đưa ra kết luận.</p><p>“Hoàng thúc Leona thích anh cực kì luôn nha.”</p><p>Và chính vì “Hoàng thúc Leona thích anh cực kì”, nên Cheka đã dắt học sinh giám sát đi gặp phụ vương và mẫu hậu mình để khoe “Đây là người mà Hoàng thúc Leona thích đó”. Đến khi Leona nghe tin mà chạy đến điện chính thì mọi chuyện cũng đã đi xa thật xa rồi.</p><p>Học sinh giám sát ngồi trên vị trí khách danh dự, ăn bánh quy lúa mạch mà hoàng tẩu hắn tự tay làm, lắng nghe hoàng huynh hắn kể chuyện, tay còn không quên đút miếng bánh cho cháu trai hắn ăn. Trong một giây, Leona đã nghĩ có khi hắn ngu thật nên mới dắt nhóc thú ăn cỏ này về nhà, vì tầm này thì hắn có xuống ba tấc đất trốn cũng đã muộn bà nó rồi.</p><p>“Đàn anh sẽ là người thi hành nghi lễ tế thần ạ?”</p><p>“Đúng vậy.” Hoàng tẩu của Leona đáp lời học sinh giám sát. “Vì nghi lễ chỉ có thể được thực hiện bởi người mang dòng máu hoàng gia, mà thường thì hôm đó Đức Vua sẽ mang trọng trách điều hành buổi diễu hành ở thủ đô, còn Cheka lại quá nhỏ, nên hiện tại chỉ có Leona có thể tiến hành nghi thức thôi.”</p><p>“Hoàng huynh, hoàng tẩu.” Leona gầm gừ hai tiếng trước khi tiến lại chỗ học sinh giám sát. Cheka lập tức nhào đến Hoàng thúc của mình, còn học sinh giám sát thì vẫn đang bận chăm chú lắng nghe hoàng tẩu hắn giảng chuyện tế thần.</p><p>Leona bắt lấy cháu trai mình trong một nốt nhạc, nốt tiếp theo hắn xúc luôn cổ áo học sinh giám sát lên.</p><p>“Đàn anh Leona?”/”Hoàng thúc!!!”</p><p>Hoàng huynh hắn cười to, mặc kệ tiếng la oai oái của con trai mình.</p><p>“Leona, hay em cũng mang cậu bạn nhỏ này đi chuẩn bị đi thôi?”</p><p>“Không đời nào.”</p><p>Leona liếc xéo học sinh giám sát còn đang bị hắn câu cổ áo. Để cậu thấy hắn trong bộ trang phục đó á? Thôi làm ơn, hắn vẫn còn cần mặt mũi, tuy rằng nó không ăn được nhưng ít ra nó vẫn có ích mà.</p><p>“Hoàng thúc, tại saooooooooo? Con tưởng thúc muốn để ảnh xem nha, lúc đó trông thúc rất đẹ- Ứm!”</p><p>Leona vội vàng bịt miệng cháu mình, trong khi học sinh giám sát lẻn thoát ra để không bị câu cổ nữa. Hoàng tẩu hắn kéo cậu lại, dúi thêm cho cậu cốc nước trái cây, trước khi quay lại nhìn hắn.</p><p>“Leona, mang bạn nhỏ này theo đi. Em định để cậu ta một mình ở cung điện suốt mấy ngày liền sao? Cậu ấy có thể ở ngoài rìa điện tế thần chờ em, nghe hay không?”</p><p>Một cái liếc nhìn vẻ mặt của hoàng tẩu, và Leona biết rằng mình xong đời. Hoàng tẩu của hắn hoàn toàn không cho phép hắn nói “Không”, và 10/10 hắn sẽ bầm dập nếu như hắn dám nói “Không”. Hắn phe phẩy đuôi bực dọc, làm thế quái nào mà nhóc thú ăn cỏ này có thể lôi kéo nàng nhanh thế hả?</p><p>Nói tóm lại, Leona (bị ép) mời học sinh giám sát giúp mình chuẩn bị và tiến hành lễ tế thần.</p><p>Thật tình thì học sinh giám sát cũng ngại, nhưng sau khi nghe được lời đảm bảo từ hoàng tẩu của Leona, cậu mới dám đi theo hắn đến điện tế thần. Công việc của cậu là hái những bông sen hồng trên mặt hồ cạnh điện, trong khi Leona lo liệu chuẩn bị hiến tế. Việc hái hoa không khó lắm, chỉ cần chút cẩn thận. Mà với một học sinh giám sát ngày nào cũng phải cẩn thận ngồi chải tóc cho Leona thì cái gì có thể thiếu chứ cẩn thận thì cậu có thừa.</p><p>Thế nên khi Leona quay lại hồ để đón học sinh giám sát quay về cung điện, hắn được đón chào bằng cả con thuyền mộc nhỏ đầy hoa sen hồng, cùng học sinh giám sát đang ngồi ngẩn ngơ giữa thuyền đợi hắn.</p><p>…Thôi được rồi, Leona có thể sẽ nghĩ lại việc này, nhóc thú ăn cỏ làm khá tốt đấy.</p><p>Vị sư vương quên luôn vụ hắn phải mặc cổ phục hiến tế cho học sinh giám sát nhìn, và hắn nhớ ra điều đó vào ba ngày sau, lúc chuẩn bị những thứ cuối cùng cho buổi lễ.</p><p>Đó là lúc học sinh giám sát mang một bó hoa sen hồng vào cho hắn theo sự hướng dẫn trước đó. Leona dựng thẳng tai và đuôi khi nghe tiếng bước chân sai sai, còn học sinh giám sát thì như trên mây luôn rồi.</p><p>Đàn anh Leona của cậu đẹp quá, đấy là tất cả những gì học sinh giám sát có thể nghĩ.</p><p>Thôi bỏ bà, đây là suy nghĩ của Leona.</p><p>“Đ-đàn anh Leona? Anh không cầm hoa sao?”</p><p>Leona nhanh tay đỡ lấy bó hoa sen hồng to sụ từ tay học sinh giám sát, trước khi dùng đuôi đẩy cậu ra khỏi điện tế thần mà không nói lời nào. Học sinh giám sát lơ mơ đi ra, lơ mơ quẹo khỏi điện, dừng chân ngay bờ hồ, và nhìn chằm chằm mặt hồ một hồi lâu.</p><p>Chả ai biết rằng đã bao nhiêu lần học sinh giám sát muốn nhúng đầu xuống nước đâu. Ruggie ơi là Ruggie, anh cảnh báo kiểu gì thế hả??? Rồi còn chụp hình? Chụp bằng cái gì bây giờ, niềm tin và hi vọng sao?</p><p>“Nhìn gì mà nhìn lâu thế?”</p><p>Học sinh giám sát giật mình quay lại nhìn Leona trong bộ cổ phục đang tiến đến. Đại não cậu nóng lên, tay tự động vươn đến chiếc máy ảnh mà cậu luôn treo trên cổ. Một tiếng “Tạch!” nhỏ xíu vang lên, và cả hai người đều đứng hình ba giây.</p><p>Giây thứ tư, học sinh giám sát hồi hồn xoay đầu chạy biến.</p><p>“Học sinh giám sát ngươi quay lại đây!!!” Leona gầm lên, hắn không thể chạy trong bộ cổ phục này được, dính bẩn là chết.</p><p>“Em xin lỗi em sẽ không cho ai xem đâu đừng rượt em!!!”</p><p>Rượt thì không rượt, nhưng sau khi buổi tế thần kết thúc thì cả Leona và học sinh giám sát đều biến mất tiêu. Hoàng huynh hắn không hỏi, hoàng tẩu hắn chẳng buồn chắc đến, chỉ có mỗi Cheka còn biết đi tìm Hoàng thúc và anh trai nhóc thích, nhưng rất nhanh cũng bị phụ hoàng mình bếch đi ăn mừng lễ hội rồi.</p><p>Hai người đi đâu thì thôi, tự nghĩ đi các bạn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>